The End of Harry
by CleopatraVII
Summary: Harry is in love with a new student (Astronel) and they depend on each other. They are in their last year at Hogwarts, and a final battle with Voldemort, Harry is searching for her...to save her, AND his sanity. This sounds like a lot of other stories.
1. Chapter One: Devastation

Author's Note: Okay, this is a slightly different style from usual, and I'm not sure how long it's gonna be, so just hang in there, okay? Harry is in his final year in Hogwarts, and had fallen in love (with someone BESIDES Cho) but a terrible battle broke out. Also: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! I need suggestions…I'm kinda new at this, and today I feel evil…heh-heh.

Chapter One: Devastation

It was over. At last, Voldemort was dead…killed by the Boy Who Lived and his friends. The final showdown had been a terrible one, destroying most of Hogwarts and it's students. Harry stumbled, bleeding, hardly noticing the carnage at his feet.

Harry stumbled, his head full of echoed screams and pleas. For the first time in his life, he had truly killed. Crabbe, Goyle, Mr. Malfoy, The Lestranges, and, of course, Voldemort himself. He wondered vaguely if he would ever sleep again…he deeply doubted it.

He stumbled on, stepping delicately around someone unrecognizable in Hogwarts robes. Harry was numb. Numb from pain, terror, and shock. He hardly heard any of the sobbing around him. People were identifying bodies on all sides, and every once in a while he recognized a name.

"Seamus…Neville…Earnie…Pansy…Padma…" tear filled voices listed the names. Several teachers were dead as well, including McGonnagal and Trelawny. Snape had survived, and Harry didn't know whether or not to care. Dumbledore was in a coma, but he looked better already (or so "they" had said…but Harry didn't care about that right now either).

Harry didn't really care about anyone, as long as she was okay. He hunted for Astronel, hoping. She had been right beside him, as well as Ron and Hermione, of course.

Many people said Astronel looked like Lily Potter, with her red hair and fair complexion. Harry had a few good ideas of what those people could do to themselves. He loved her, and Sirius said her personality was the opposite of Lily's.

They knew they were young, but they wanted to get married once school was out. They had the money, the ambition, and (of course) the love. No one thought this was a mistake, and they were glad. They depended on each other, and hated to be separated.

Now Harry stumbled on, looking desperately for her. She needed to be alive. They could find Ron and Hermione, and make like hockey players and get the puck out of here. He could get on with his life if she were here…if she was still alive.

Harry stumbled and cursed himself. He was distraught, and didn't seem capable of walking correctly. He would laugh later- if he started now, he wouldn't be able to stop.

Author's Note: Weird, huh? "Stumbled" is the only word to describe him right now. I think I might continue…heh-heh. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (please)


	2. Chapter Two: The Battle

Author's note: as with the first chapter, this story takes place in Harry's final year at Hogwarts, shortly before school let's out. Harry stumbles (ha-ha!) around, searching for the girl he loves after this terrible battle. Lemme see here…I do Not own these people, because If I did, I probably would've killed them off after the 2nd book (lol).Oh, whenever you see something in between to stars (*) it means it's thoughts, okay? Hmm…what else? Oh! I know! Please, Please, PLEASE Review- I wont write anymore w/o the reviews…and thanx to the people who reveiwed the first chapter J 

Chapter Two: The Battle

Harry stumbled on, and tripped over some limb or another, and went down face first. He lay there for a moment, willing himself to get up. In his head, Voldemort cackled. Harry faught down a scream, and jumped up, slightly nausiated.

He looked down. *_Great*_ he thought, wiping at the drying blood on the front of his battered robes. The fall had knocked a little more sense into him, and he sat down, thinking of what had just happened.

__

He was on Hogwarts grounds, facing Voldemort and his followers. He spared a glance over his shoulders. On his left: Astronel. On his right: Ron and Hermione. Behind them had to be at least 90% of the Hogwarts students/staff. They were ready to die with him.

He took Astronel's hand, and she squeezed it. She was terrified, but wouldn't show it…not to the creatures approaching them. He loved her, and a knot clenched in his stomach. He wanted to tell her to find safety…but he knew she wouldn't leave him; she'd rather die.

The Death Eaters drew their wands, as did the Hogwarts peope.

Voldemort's eyes were on Harry, and he raised one hand.

The Death Eaters charged, shooting spells everywhere, in a haze of green. Instantly, 20 Hogwarts people were dead. They just…crumpled. People screamed, and bright purples and reds flashed as spells were shot everywhere.

Ron and Hermione were weaving their way into the Death Eaters, stunning many of them. Astronel was gone in a flash after one last hand squeeze. She knocked down several people with spells-she was very_ powerful. That was the first and last time he saw her so vibrant…so alive._

Harry stepped up to Voldemort, who was waiting for him. Then… they dueled.


	3. Chapter Three: The Search Continues

Author's Note: I'm not sure how fast the chapters are going to come, because right now I have this other story I'm working on…but on with the show, right? I don't own these people, blah blah. Please review!!!

Chapter Three: the Search Continues

Harry stood up, woozy and ill. He wretched twice, but nothing happened beyond that. He slowly resumed his search.

He couldn't get rid of the image of Astronel, red hair flying, eyes and wand blazing. He kept seeing her, and feeling that one last hand squeeze. His heart yearned for her, and urged him on.

Another image was troubling him, one he couldn't banish, despite his best efforts. He kept seeing Voldemort's snake slithering away. He didn't know why he saw it, but he did.

Blood and gore covered every inch of his shoes, robes, and skin. 

Harry trudged on, not noticing that Snape was running towards him. 

"Potter! POTTER!" Snape yelled (or was it screamed?), jerking Harry out of his thoughts. "I believe you are searching for your female friend?"

Harry's heart leapt. "You found her? Is she okay? Is she ali--"

Snape held up a hand to silence him. "We don't have time to waste. She is underneath what remains of the Romping Willow. You go to her, pronto, and I will fetch Pomfry."

Harry suddenly felt more alive than he had at any time during the battle. He hugged Snape before he could be stopped, and sprinted off towards the charred husk that was the Whomping Willow.

Author's note: hate to leave you hanging, but I'm tired. Please review!!!!!!!!


End file.
